legendary_masters_wifefandomcom-20200215-history
Fang ChenLe
Description Fang ChenLe (also written as Fang ChenYue) is You XiaoMo's first brother in the TianXin sect. As Kong Wen's eldest and favored disciple, he is quite popular and is said to have a lot of potential. He acts as a guide and a positive figure to You XiaoMo along the story. Personality Fang ChenLe is described in a positive light constantly by You XiaoMo. Fang ChenLe is described to be a cautious, well prepared person who can remain calm in the face of unexpected events and take charge. It is because of this that Kong Wen views him as the one he can rely on the most. Fang ChenLe is very well-liked in Capital Peak because of his friendly personality and reliable air.This can be seen in how You XiaoMo commented that Fang ChenLe's popularity must only be second to Kong Wen's popularity when he first saw him in the cafeteria He is shown to be kind and encouraging through his actions as proven in chapter 6 when he pats a young disciple on the shoulder and urges him not to lose heart and hope, saying that even if talent is lacking, one must put in effort to get results. As a teacher, he shows patience despite You XiaoMo's late arrivals, and does not rebuke his disciples, instead earnestly answering questions to teach correctly. He is said to have a strong sense of brotherhood by XiaoMo, when he gives up on a great opportunity to go with the warrior division in order for You XiaoMo to be with Ling Xiao, saying that this way he'd be protected from Tanq YunQi's revenge and tricks. Although, he denies being kind upon seeing You XiaoMo's thankful face and says he'd have given up his place for any other disciple. He also shows quite a teasing side, especially towards You XiaoMo. Novel Fang ChenLe first appears as Kong Wen's first disciple from the Earth Peak. When the probationnary disciples arrive, they are not taught by Kong Wen but by Fang ChenLe since the former couldn't care less for new disciples. Thus, he teaches them magic herbs, soul splitting and other pills refining techniques. Fang ChenLe takes a liking to You XiaoMo quite quickly upon seeing how eager to learn and hardworking he is, and gives him information on magic herbs and guides him towards the different sections of the Capital Peak where he could improve his knowledge, such as the magic herbs garden or library. Due to recognizing the protagonist's potential, Fang ChenLe vouches for him in front of Kong Wen, which ends up earning XiaoMo the place of seventh disciple. He takes care of You XiaoMo a lot throughout the first part of the novel, which brings jealousy from other disciples and especially from Ling Xiao who seems to mistake the nature of the two's relationship. Later, You XiaoMo gives up the opportunity to be Uncle Ye Han's apprentice to give it to Fang ChenLe and Fu ZiLin, after Kong Wen discouraged him from accepting the original offer. Fang ChenLe feels he wronged his youngest brother by stealing his place and tries to apologize, but You XiaoMo stops him and says it would indeed be a waste on him to become an apprentice of Yun Shui peak compared to his eldest brothers. Category:Characters Category:TianXin